This invention relates generally to dental bridges. More specifically, the present invention resides in a winged composite dental bridge for attachment to two or more abutment teeth, and a process for manufacturing the winged dental bridge and preparing the abutment teeth.
There has been a long-standing need in the dental art for a superior means for replacing a missing tooth. Many different types of dental bridges have been developed, but in recent years many dental professionals have shown a preference for resin bonded systems which can be utilized for the replacement of a single anterior tooth. Resin bonded systems have the advantage over other types of dental bridges in that preparation of the patient's mouth and existing teeth is minimal.
Some prior resin bonded systems, though conservative in nature, utilize a metallic bridge framework over which an enamel or porcelain is applied. In such systems there always exists the potential aesthetic disadvantage of mental "shine-through" at the incisal edge of the abutment teeth. Further, the prior systems typically have a fixed pontic color, which is frequently more opaque than desired.
In an effort to avoid the problems associated with the use of metals in a dental bridge, all-porcelain bridges have been developed which also require minimal tooth reduction. A problem associated with all-porcelain bridges is that they exhibit a higher incidence of porcelain fracture due to movement of the abutment teeth. This problem exists even when the teeth are just slightly mobile. Further, the all-porcelain bridge has a pontic color which is set during the manufacturing process, and which cannot be adjusted at the chair.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel dental bridge which integrates the strength and resiliency of a resinous bridge framework, with the aesthetic advantages of a porcelain-like veneer. Additionally, there exists a need for a novel dental bridge and process of manufacturing the same which requires conservative tooth preparation, which allows bridge flexure permitting class 1 mobility without fracture, and which utilizes non-metallic materials for optimum aesthetics and reduced risk of allergy. Further, a novel dental bridge and related method of manufacturer is needed which permits a two-phase placement technique in the mouth of a patient, thus eliminating pontic over-contouring, and gives chairside control to the dental professional over the final pontic shade. Moreover, a method of manufacturing such an improved dental bridge is needed which provides for maximum polymerization of the resinous bridge framework. Such a method should further provide for a high bond strength between the bridge framework and the abutment teeth, on the one hand, and a porcelain veneer on the labial surface of the pontic, on the other. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.